Duda
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Un sencilla pregunta puede llegar a nacer una respuesta verdadera, comenzada por su hijo. "¿De dónde sacaste eso?" "Arthur me lo contó." *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia son de mi propiedad. Triste realidad, que algún día cambiaré (?) El personaje Tierra del Fuego, si me pertenece x3.

**Advertencia:** Am… nada.

**Personajes:** Argentina (Martín Hernández) – Chile (José Manuel Gonzales) – Tierra del Fuego (Carlos Hernández Gonzales)

**Pareja:** M&M.

**Anni:** Por cosas de la vida, antes de acostarme, tocamos un tema con mi hermana sobre la Tierra del Fuego, donde me di cuenta que esa isla gigantesca se encuentra compartida entre Argentina y Chile… ¡Yai! Entonces pensé que, como isla debería ser el hijo de esos dos. Una linda familia. ¡Soy tan awesome! Espero que les guste. Ah, y el nombre que le di fue por Carlos I de España quien modificó el nombre "Tierra de los Fuegos" a "Tierra del Fuego" y los apellidos… ya lo deben saber, más abajito les diré más.

* * *

.

**Duda**

**.**

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba preguntando, juraría que esto fuese un sueño. Sus orbes claros y desentendidos se posaron en el isleño. Él estaba esperando la respuesta sentado frente a ellos. Martín nervioso, giró a ver al chileno.

Carlos chasqueó la lengua enfadado por demorar tanto en responderle, ¿qué tan difícil era?

― ¿Y? ―prefirió romper el silencio el menor llamando la atención de ambos países.

― ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ―Martín le preguntó volviendo a su estatus de seriedad, y del buen marido.

―… ―no dijo nada. Únicamente miraba a su _madre_ entrecerrando los ojos, además no era muy comunicativo―. Arthur me lo contó. ―esta vez miró a su _padre_.

Grandioso. Ese pirata hijo de esa señora se entrometía hasta con su propio hijo con tal de odiar a su _madre_, separarlos, y así quedarse con él. Ese pelotudo no se saldría con la suya.

―… ¿Mamá te fue infiel o no? ―volvió preguntar el pequeño manteniendo la paciencia.

― ¿Quién le cuenta, vos o yo? ―Argentina intentaba volver en sí a Chile.

―Yo le cuento… ¿Qué te parece a la mitad? ―Manuel lo miró preocupado. No deseaba que ese niño supiera esas cosas, hubiese preferido algo relacionado sobre dónde provenían los niños o algo así.

―Bueno. ―dijo acertando.

Antes de comenzar con la explicación, Manuel se removió los cabellos buscando las palabras exactas para que el menor no lo malinterprete y que lo odie de por vida y por ser una mala _madre._

―A ver Carlito… ―comenzó―, sí, es verdad que yo ayudé a Arthur en la Guerra de Las Malvinas…

―Traicionaste a papá. ―interrumpió.

―No lo traicioné. ―moduló resentido.

― ¿Cómo que no, che? Vos me diste la espalda, corriendo a ayudar ese puto pirata pasado a ron, a whisky ya a todo. ―espetó. Lo indicaba con el dedo índice en modo de reclamo en forma de decirle "Tu deber como esposa es hacerte cargo de nuestro hijo, no de andar aliándote con ese pirata… ¡Soy tu marido, tenés una familia, che!"

―Cállate weón. Déjame terminar de contarle por la cresta ―exasperó un poco. Por él le hubiese golpeado e insultado más, no obstante estaban frente a su hijo―. No le hagai caso lo que diga tu papá. La cosa fue así… Me alié a Arthur porque mi superior en ese entonces me lo ordenó. No tuve opción. Y la verdad… no sé si llamarle infidelidad, ya que… no…

―Estábamos completamente juntos. ―finalizó Martín al notar el sonrojo repentino en el chileno, dando a saber su incomodidad en la respuesta.

―Ah… ―mencionó simplemente el pequeño rubio con cierto asombro, procesando la información―. Y… ¿Sí no te hubieran obligado, mamá? ¿Apoyarías a papá?

―Eh… yo… ―vaya preguntita del mocoso; ingenioso. ¿Apoyarlo? ¿Aliarse a Martín? Jamás lo había pensado―… No lo sé… no tengo idea… ―respondió cruzándose de brazos al estilo muy tsundere, desviando la mirada a la pared, seguro eso era más entretenido.

Martín lo miró y sonrió.

―Creo que sí ―dijo Carlitos―. De verdad querías ayudar a papá, después de todo, che ―surcó sus labios en rostro blanquecino, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a ambas naciones adultas―. Eso me alegra. Se ve que mamá te quiero mucho, papá.

A Argentina le sorprendió por el sabio comentario.

Los pómulos de Chile se enrojecieron. Regresó la mirada al pronunciador de esas fuertes y sinceras palabras.

―Voy a jugar un rato afuera, ¿Qué hay para la cena? ―preguntó el rubiecito antes de salir.

― ¿Querés unas tostadas con dulce de leche?

―Y con té. ―contestó. Martín le sonrió tiernamente dando la afirmación que así sería. Posteriormente Tierra del Fuego apoyó su mano en la perilla, abrió, salió y cerró la puerta.

Los dos países quedaron solos, en un silencio cortado por el mayor.

―Carlitos tiene razón ―pronunció Martín, haciendo que el otro lo mirara―. Si no hubieses estado bajo _ese _mando, de seguro me ayudarías, ¿no es así, mi Manu? ―luego, se le acercó lentamente.

―Weón. ―respondió sonrojado como un copihue, frunciendo el ceño; corriendo la cara para no ser besado por el argentino, el cual fue inútil.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Bien… no era lo que esperaba, pero igual los subí. ¿No es lindo? Un hijito de esos dos aww~~. Okey, ahora les describiré sobre mi personaje, pero primero por la isla, bien resumido.

•Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego o simplemente Tierra del Fuego: Está ubicada en el extremo sur de América, continente del cual está separada por el estrecho de Magallanes. Esta isla es compartida por Chile y Argentina, a quienes les corresponde la parte occidental y oriental, respectivamente. El origen de su nombre data de 1520, cuando Fernando de Magallanes la bautizó por primera vez como Tierra de los Fuegos o de los Humos por las fumarolas que destacaban en sus riveras y que eran encendidas por los selk'nam (onas). Carlos I, rey de España, cambió esta denominación por Tierra del Fuego, considerando que el humo debía provenir del fuego.

Ahora el personaje.

•Le "bauticé" como Carlos, por el rey de España. Al principio me guié por Fernando, pero no me convenció. Los apellidos obviamente son de sus papis Martín y Manuel. Sobre su personalidad, es frío, no muestra muchas emociones a otras personas, solo a sus padres (me basé en su clima; bastante friolento y húmedo, es semejante al clima de Islandia, de hecho, puede compararse en personalidad), también posee el ego de Martín ya que una parte pertenece a Argentina, mientras que la otra parte es de Manuel, eso quiere decir, también es un tsundere, pero no tanto (rara mezcla xD). Odia a Arthur, le cae mal por coquetearle siempre a su mamá Manu. Ahora físicamente, es rubio de ojos negros y piel blanca, no tiene más de nueve años (edad humana). A lo mejor podría haber sido pelo negro y ojos claros, pero no me convenció, ya que la mayoría de los países donde hace mucho frío son de cabello claro. Fin. Ah, y no quise a ser le mujer, porque no me convenció… Ahora sí, Fin.

Espero que les hayan gustado mi nuevo Oc', si alguien quiere añadirle algo, será bienvenido con tal de apoyar al M&M y a su hijo x3. Aasfasfasdas, "ese" mando, Martín se refiere al gobierno militar de ese entonces.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
